Niesubordynacja
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: Shepard jest podłamana śmiercią kolejnych kolonistów i potrzebuje odrobiny samotności, którą ktoś - wbrew jej zakazowi - postanawia zakłócić...


Zwieszając nisko głowę, weszła powoli do swojej kajuty kapitańskiej. Niespiesznie podeszła do biurka, gdzie zatrzymała się, by po chwili walnąć z hukiem pięścią w biurko. Westchnęła ciężko i oparła głowę o chłodną ściankę oddzielającą część służbową od sypialnej. Pomimo zamkniętych oczu, wciąż widziała niezwykle wyraźnie zmasakrowane ciała kolonistów na statku Zbieraczy. Wszyscy wiecznie podziwiali jej opanowanie i samokontrolę, jej zimną krew, gdy niemal z obojętnością patrzyła na ciała zabitych, by chwilę później wydać stosowne rozkazy i pomścić umarłych, ale gdyby tylko wiedzieli, co działo się wewnątrz jej umysłu… Gdyby wiedzieli, że widok każdego zabitego człowieka przywoływał wspomnienia z Akuzy, gdzie zginął cały jej oddział… Gdyby wiedzieli, że po każdej takiej misji musiała walczyć z zalewającą ją rozpaczą i pierwotnym pragnieniem zemsty i przelania krwi morderców. Gdyby naprawdę wiedzieli, co nią kieruje, co powoduje, że jest gotowa stawić czoło całej galaktyce, by obronić choćby jedno życie… Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, nikt rozsądny nie oddałby pod dowództwo całego statku z załogą komuś tak pragnącemu zemsty jak ona. Pozwalała wszystkim wierzyć w swoją szlachetność i bohaterstwo, ale sama już dawno zwątpiła w te cechy. Co z tego, że starała się ratować każdą pieprzoną kolonię, jak Zbieracze wciąż byli dwa kroki przed nią!

Uderzyła pięścią w ścianę z taką siłą, że tępy ból przeszył jej rękę aż do łokcia. Westchnęła znów, akurat gdy drzwi otworzyły się niemal bezszelestnie. Nie drgnęła, kiedy rozległy się ciche kroki, wręcz zmusiła się, by nie odwracać głowy. Przywołała na twarz maskę opanowania i obojętności.

- Pani komandor?

- Wyjdź, Mirando, potrzebuję zostać sama – powiedziała cicho, uparcie nie otwierając oczu, by nie poczuć choćby pokusy spojrzenia na piękną twarz oficer Cerberusa.

Usłyszała ciche prychnięcie, a chwilę później drzwi zamknęły się z prawie niesłyszalnym szumem, a mechanizm wewnątrz nich kliknął cicho, uniemożliwiając otwarcie ich od zewnątrz. Zaklęła w myślach.

- Jak na moje oko, potrzebujesz raczej towarzystwa, Shepard, a nie samotności.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś wiedziała lepiej, czego potrzebuję – warknęła ze złością.

Sama nie wiedziała, skąd wzięła się tak nagła wściekłość, ale na Mirandzie najwyraźniej nie zrobiło to wrażenia, bo podeszła bliżej. Mimowolnie uchyliła nieznacznie powieki, by dostrzec ją opartą o biurko. Błyskawicznie obróciła głowę, gdy dostrzegła wpatrujące się w nią spokojnie błękitne oczy.

- Nie mam cierpliwości na żadne gierki, więc proszę cię po raz ostatni, wyjdź – mruknęła, siląc się na spokój.

- Odmawiam.

Wszystko się w niej zatrzęsło na dźwięk opanowanego głosu Mirandy. Na dźwięk tego charakterystycznego, wyjątkowego i… tak, seksownego akcentu. Miranda Lawson mogła z powodzeniem owinąć sobie wokół palca całą męską, a i pewnie nie tylko męską, populację Cytadeli, samym swym wyglądem, swym spojrzeniem, znaczącym uśmieszkiem, głosem. Byłaby w stanie każdego zmusić, by padł przed nią na kolana, błagając, by poświęciła mu nieco uwagi. Dzień w dzień, gdy tylko opuszczała swój gabinet, nie było ani jednego członka załogi, który by się za nią nie obejrzał. By tego było mało, sam sposób, w jaki się poruszała tym czarującym, tanecznym krokiem, przyciągał wzrok na dłużej.

- Agentko Lawson, wydałam ci rozkaz…

- Którego nie mam zamiaru wykonać, pani komandor.

Wstrzymała na moment oddech, gdy Miranda stanęła tuż za nią i położyła dłonie na jej ramionach, by delikatnie rozmasować napięte mięśnie. Zamknęła oczy, przeklinając w duchu własne ciało, które zdradziło ją i zaczęło się powoli rozluźniać. Przeszył ją dreszcz, gdy poczuła niespodziewane muśnięcie na karku. Przełknęła ślinę i dyskretnie odetchnęła głębiej.

- Niektórzy nazywają takie zachowanie niesubordynacją – powiedziała cicho, starając się ignorować własny organizm, wyczuwający każdym pojedynczym nerwem bliskość kobiety za jej plecami.

- Zamknij się, Shepard – prychnęła Miranda z lekkim rozbawieniem. Komandor zmusiła się, by obrócić lekko głowę i spojrzeć na nią.

- Czy tak powinno się zwracać do swojej przełożonej? – zapytała poważnie, ale usta bez jej woli wygięły się nieznacznie, gdy dostrzegła lekki uśmieszek Mirandy.

- W przypadku, gdy owa przełożona nie wie, co mówi, można uznać moje zachowanie za stosowne – padła spokojna odpowiedź, a uśmieszek poszerzył się znacząco, by chwilę później całkowicie zniknąć. W błękitnych oczach Lawson zalśniła niespodziewana powaga. – Shepard, nie obwiniaj się za to, co się stało. Dobrze wiesz, że nie byliśmy w stanie uratować tych ludzi…

- Gówno prawda – warknęła komandor. Wbiła wzrok w ściankę przed sobą, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Gdybyśmy tylko się pospieszyli i dotarli na tę kolonię przed Zbieraczami…

- Nie mieliśmy żadnych szans na przeżycie i doskonale o tym wiesz – przerwała jej Miranda, nie przestając masować delikatnie jej mięśni. – W najlepszym wypadku zginęlibyśmy wszyscy, próbując się bronić przed ich najazdem, co i tak byłoby bezskutecznie, a w najgorszym zrobiliby z nami to samo, co z tymi kolonistami. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, by zapobiec temu, co się stało, Shepard. A gdybyś ty zginęła, kto broniłby galaktyki?

- Stawiam, że kolejna ożywiona ja – prychnęła. – Skoro raz udało się Cerberusowi przywrócić mnie do życia, nie wydaje mi się, żeby powtórzenie tego wyczynu było tak skomplikowane.

Miranda przysunęła się bliżej, a jej ciepły oddech owionął ucho komandor.

- Przypominam, Shepard, że to ja prowadziłam projekt Łazarz, a beze mnie i bez mojej wiedzy o przebiegu całego przedsięwzięcia, ciężko byłoby, jak to określiłaś, „powtórzyć ten wyczyn". Poza tym, włożyłam w ten projekt dwa lata mojego życia i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek mieszał się do moich badań – dodała stanowczo, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że jest gotowa rozprawić się z każdym, kto tylko zbliży się do jej projektu. – A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy… Mogę chyba śmiało stwierdzić, że odwaliłam kawał dobrej roboty, pracując nad tobą.

Gdy Miranda subtelnie zniżyła głos, przez jej kręgosłup przepłynęła fala podobna do prądu, rażąc każdy nerw w jej ciele. Zacisnęła mocniej pięści, wbijając paznokcie w dłonie i starając się zmusić chociaż umysł do zachowania opanowania. Nie próbowała nawet walczyć z własnym ciałem, bo wiedziała, że przegrałaby z kretesem. Jej własny organizm zbyt silnie reagował na bliską obecność agentki Lawson, by była w stanie cokolwiek zdziałać. Jedynym wyjściem było trzymać ją na dystans, co znów było cholernie trudne, gdy stała tuż za nią i dotykała jej w ten delikatny, ale jednocześnie subtelny sposób. _A niech to szlag trafi!_

- Mirando, uprzedzam cię, lepiej będzie zarówno dla ciebie jak i dla mnie, jeśli w tej chwili stąd wyjdziesz – spróbowała znów, ale kolejne prychnięcie powiedziało jej wyraźnie, że nie ma co na to liczyć.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, pani komandor, ale muszę uznać tę wypowiedź za kpinę. Po tym jak mi pomogłaś uratować Orianę, jak uświadomiłaś mi, co tak naprawdę się liczy w życiu, jak pomogłaś mi inaczej spojrzeć na samą siebie… Mam tak po prostu odejść i pozwolić, żebyś zatraciła się w ponurych myślach? Nie licz na to, Shepard.

- Ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni, wyjdź, nim będzie za późno – wydusiła z trudem, walcząc uparcie z przenikającymi całe jej ciało impulsami, które powodował szept Mirandy tuż przy jej uchu.

- A co może się stać, gdy będzie… „za późno"?

Nadszedł moment jej ostatecznej klęski. W jednej chwili straciła całą kontrolę nad własnym organizmem, a dostrzegła to jeszcze zanim jej ciało obróciło się gwałtownie. Bez udziału mózgu jej dłoń zacisnęła się na lewym przedramieniu Mirandy, która mimowolnie cofnęła się o pół kroku, by moment później uderzyć plecami o ściankę przedzielającą szyby wielkiego akwarium. Shepard przycisnęła ją mocniej do twardej, metalowej powierzchni, przytrzymując jej rękę nad głową i gwałtownie wpiła się w jej usta. Oszałamiający smak jej warg skutecznie wyłączył jej umysł i przez chwilę była tylko bezmyślną istotą, której jedynym celem było zaspokojenie żądzy, budzącej się w niej zawsze w pobliżu tej kobiety.

Gdy wreszcie jej umysł ocknął się z otępienia i udało jej się zmusić własne ciało do odsunięcia się, na twarzy Mirandy widniało jedynie czyste zaskoczenie.

- Shepard, to było… niespodziewane – powiedziała cicho, a w jej oczach lśniło zaciekawienie.

- Powinnaś teraz uciekać z krzykiem – warknęła komandor, marszcząc lekko brwi. Spodziewała się jakiejś gwałtownej reakcji, oburzenia, może nawet ataku, ale uśmieszek, który pojawił się na twarzy Lawson całkowicie zbił ją z tropu.

- Ciężko byłoby mi uciekać, kiedy miażdżysz mi rękę – odparła spokojnie, ale coś w jej spojrzeniu wzbudzało podejrzliwość.

- W co ty grasz? – zapytała powoli Shepard, przyglądając się uważnie brunetce.

- W co ja gram? To nie ja się przed chwilą rzuciłam na swoją podwładną – padła bezczelna odpowiedź, a uśmieszek Mirandy poszerzył się znacząco.

Komandor zmrużyła oczy, próbując wyczytać z jej twarzy jakąkolwiek podpowiedź. Jakaś część umysłu próbowała jej uzmysłowić, że pomija coś ważnego, że nie dopuszcza do siebie jednej z możliwości. Ale czy to w ogóle możliwe? Czy to możliwe, że Miranda mogła…? Nie, na pewno nie, przecież… A może jednak? Przyjrzała się uważniej tym kuszącym ustom wygiętym w znaczącym uśmieszku, tym niezwykłym oczom, w których kryło się coś, czego nie powinno tam być… Westchnęła lekko i zaśmiała się cicho, gdy prawda przedarła się przez otaczający jej umysł mur.

- Ty podstępna żmijo – mruknęła, kręcąc nieznacznie głową na widok wyrazu wyższości na twarzy Mirandy. – Chciałaś, żebym to zrobiła. Specjalnie tu przyszłaś, żeby mnie sprowokować.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym pani mówi, komandor – odparła Miranda najniewinniejszym tonem, jaki Shepard słyszała w swoich dwóch życiach.

- Dobrze ci radzę, nie pogrywaj ze mną, agentko Lawson – ostrzegła, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmieszku, który psuł cały efekt, jaki chciała wywołać poważnym tonem.

- A to czemu? Czyżbym miała się czegoś… obawiać?

Przeszył ją kolejny silny impuls, gdy Miranda wpierw musnęła dłonią jej policzek, po czym powiodła palcami wzdłuż linii jej szczęki, by powoli obrysować usta. Jej dotyk był tak delikatny, ledwie wyczuwalny, a powodował, że skóra płonęła, nerwy niemal iskrzyły od wrażeń i całe ciało rwało się, by znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej. Od tego wszystkiego wirowało jej w głowie, krew szumiała, serce łomotało w piersi, fale gorąca zalewały ją jedna za drugą i wszystkie te emocje wybuchły w niej, gdy Miranda pochyliła się, by musnąć wargami jej usta.

Kolejny raz straciła kontrolę na własnym ciałem. Bezmyślnie puściła rękę Mirandy, by objąć ją mocno i przyciągnąć do siebie. Zatracając się w zniewalającym smaku jej warg, nie dostrzegła, gdy jej ręka bez udziału mózgu przesunęła się na pośladki Lawson. Istniały tylko te usta, działające na nią jak pieprzony narkotyk, odcinając ją od całego świata i powodując, że jej ciało przypominało bombę zegarową, tylko czekającą, by eksplodować. Pomimo ubrania skóra ją paliła, gdy Miranda delikatnie przesunęła dłonią po jej ramieniu i wzdłuż obojczyka, by zatrzymać się tuż koło serca. Zdążyła wyczuć, jak jej usta wyginają się w uśmieszku, a dosłownie moment później przeszył ją dreszcz, gdy resztką świadomości zarejestrowała uwolnioną moc biotyczną. Moc skumulowała się przy jej piersi i niespodziewanie odepchnęła ją, zmuszając, by cofnęła się o dwa kroki. Potrząsnęła głową, próbując zmusić umysł do pracy. Marszcząc brwi, spojrzała na uśmiechającą się z zadowoleniem Mirandę. Już miała podejść do niej z powrotem, ale dopiero gdy przeniosła ciężar na prawą nogę, zauważyła, że stała dokładnie na samym skraju schodów. Jej ciało, kuszone grawitacją, przechyliło się niebezpiecznie i z pewnością wylądowałaby z hukiem na metalowej podłodze, gdyby nie dłoń Mirandy, która zacisnęła się na jej koszulce.

- Chcę, żeby to było jasne, Shepard – powiedziała cicho z triumfującym i pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem. – Jesteś moja. A ja nigdy nie dzielę się niczym ani tym bardziej _nikim._

- Chyba zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego nazywają cię suką Cerberusa – wypaliła komandor, na co Miranda roześmiała się głośno.

- Nikt nie jest doskonały – odparła krótko, powoli przyciągając Shepard. Gdy była pewna, że komandor stoi pewnie, na jej ustach pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek.

Shepard po raz kolejny poczuła lekkie uderzenie mocy, ale tym razem była przygotowana. Zdołała utrzymać równowagę, gdy biotyka zepchnęła ją ze schodków, a ponad to udało jej się chwycić rękę Mirandy i pociągnąć ją za sobą. Ledwie Lawson wylądowała w jej ramionach, jedną ręką objęła ją w talii, przytrzymując ją blisko, zaś drugą zacisnęła znów na lewym przedramieniu Mirandy, by zawczasu powstrzymać ją przed kolejnym użyciem biotyki.

- Powinnam potraktować to jako atak na moją osobę i wyciągnąć stosowne konsekwencje – stwierdziła, siląc się na powagę, co znów było niezwykle trudne, czując ciepło bijące od jej ciała.

Miranda uniosła brew, by za chwilę uśmiechnąć się znacząco. Powiodła palcem po policzku Shepard, uchwyciła delikatnie jej podbródek i obróciła lekko jej głowę w bok. Kolejny silny impuls przeszył ciało komandor, gdy poczuła ciepły oddech na szyi, niemal palący jej skórę.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – szepnęła Miranda tonem, który momentalnie zniszczył jej wątłą samokontrolę.

Przytrzymując Lawson blisko siebie, cofnęła się kilka kroków, po czym obróciła płynnie, by popchnąć Mirandę na łóżko. Błyskawicznie znalazła się nad nią i zakleszczywszy jej ręce w żelaznym uścisku, pospiesznie odnalazła jej usta, by zatracić się w ich narkotycznym smaku. Zalała ją kolejna fala gorąca, parząca jej nerwy i pobudzająca zmysły, krew przyspieszyła w jej żyłach, hucząc donośnie w głowie, a płuca płonęły z niedoboru tlenu. Resztą woli zmusiła się do odsunięcia i łapczywie zaczerpnęła tchu, starając się jednocześnie zignorować wirowanie w głowie. Spojrzała z góry na oddychającą z równym trudem Mirandę i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, widząc jej napuchnięte od gwałtownego pocałunku usta. Jej oczy były zamknięte, ale gdy po chwili uniosła powieki, błękitne tęczówki zalśniły pożądaniem. Odzyskawszy częściową władzę nad ciałem, Shepard pochyliła się, by delikatnie musnąć wargami jej usta, ale zaraz odsunęła się z powrotem, nim ten przeklęty narkotyk znów nią zawładnął.

- Dlaczego dziś? Dlaczego akurat teraz? – wydusiła z trudem. Miranda zaśmiała się cicho.

- Powiedzmy, że musiałam nabrać pewności – odparła cicho.

Niewiele brakowało, a Shepard znów straciłaby nad sobą kontrolę na sam dźwięk jej lekko zachrypniętego głosu. Rozkojarzyło ją to jednak na tyle, że nieświadomie rozluźniła uścisk. Nim zdążyła się zorientować, co się dzieje, wylądowała plecami na miękkim materacu z Lawson usadowioną okrakiem na jej brzuchu. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy Miranda pochyliła się nad nią, by musnąć palcami jej policzek i delikatnie obrysować usta.

- Wiesz, że wyglądasz seksownie, gdy się nie kontrolujesz? – Przygryzła wargę, walcząc po raz kolejny z własnym ciałem, ale usta Mirandy tuż przy jej uchu skutecznie niszczyły jej wolę. – Masz zamglone spojrzenie, wstępuje w ciebie taka… dzikość, pierwotna siła, której nikt by się nie oparł… – Zacisnęła dłonie na pościeli, gdy Lawson delikatnie skubnęła płatek jej ucha. – … i której nikt nie będzie miał okazji się oprzeć, bo należysz tylko i wyłącznie do mnie, Jane…

Ostatnia linia obrony padła w momencie, gdy usłyszała swoje imię wypowiedziane tym cudownym, australijskim akcentem. Umysł skapitulował, oddając władanie nad ciałem buzującym w niej emocjom. Jej ręka przesunęła się w górę uda Mirandy i zatrzymała na biodrze, a głowa obróciła się, by pochwycić te kuszące usta w kolejnym gwałtownym pocałunku. Nie czuła już gorąca – wewnątrz niej wszystko płonęło, hałas, jaki wywoływała pędząca w żyłach krew, ogłuszał, zapach Lawson odurzał, smak jej ust przepalał nerwy. Skóra parzyła pod dotykiem delikatnych dłoni, wślizgujących się powoli pod jej koszulkę, pulsowanie w dole brzucha tak przybrało na sile, jak gdyby miała za chwilę eksplodować, płuca zażarcie walczyły o każdą odrobinkę tlenu, zaś w jej głowie zagnieździł się najprawdziwszy wir. Nic się nie liczyło, cała galaktyka przestała mieć znaczenie. Istniała tylko Miranda i wszystkie te odczucia i emocje, jakie wywoływała…

Joker westchnął ciężko i jednym przyciskiem połączył się z najwyższym pokładem, wiedząc, że komandor będzie bardziej niż niezadowolona, że zakłóca chwilę jej samotności. Ledwie zeszła z pokładu promu, zapowiedziała wszem i wobec, że chce zostać sama. Wystarczył rzut oka na jej twarz, by każdy zrozumiał, że nikt nie ma prawa zakłócać jej spokoju. Westchnął jeszcze raz i odezwał się z obawą:

- Pani komandor, mam radnego Andersona na linii. Mówiłem mu, że to nie najlepszy moment, ale uparł się, że chce z panią rozmawiać.

Jak się spodziewał, odpowiedziała mu głęboka cisza, ale to, co usłyszał po chwili, sprawiło, że jego szczęka niekontrolowanie opadła w dół. Ciche westchnięcie upewniło go, że Shepard go usłyszała, ale nie potrafił w żaden sposób wyjaśnić, dlaczego moment później rozległ się czyjś cichy śmiech.

- Zamknij się – warknęła cicho komandor, ale w jej głosie nie było cienia złości. Odchrząknęła głośno, nim odezwała się znów. – Joker, poproś go, żeby poczekał chwilę, zaraz zejdę z nim porozmawiać.

- Jasne, pani komandor – odpowiedział po chwili wahania.

- Coś jeszcze?

- Tak, zepsuł się terminal w Centrum Komunikacyjnym, więc obawiam się, że będzie pani musiała pofatygować się aż na mostek.

Kolejne ciężkie westchnięcie, a tuż po nim znów ten dziwny śmiech. Joker podrapał się po karku, próbując dojść, kto mógłby być takim masochistą i samobójcą, by zignorować wyraźny rozkaz Shepard i wtargnąć do jej prywatnej kajuty bez pozwolenia.

- Świetnie. Daj mi pięć minut, Joker.

- Tak jest, pani komandor.

Przerwał połączenie i wbił wzrok w lśniące monitory przed nim, zastanawiając się nad tożsamością tej tajemniczej osoby. Fakt, że każdy się martwił o Shepard, widząc ją w takim stanie – chociaż przed załogą starała się nie pokazywać, w _jakim_ stanie jest – ale nikt o zdrowym umyśle nie podjąłby tak samobójczego działania, mając na uwadze, że czeka ich jeszcze bardziej samobójcza misja. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Dokładnie pięć minut później za jego plecami rozległy się szybkie kroki. Obrócił fotel, a słowa, która miał zamiar wypowiedzieć, utknęły mu w gardle, gdy spojrzał na komandor. Shepard miała potargane włosy, jakby dopiero co wstała z łóżka, lekko nieobecne spojrzenie, sugerujące że mógł wyrwać ją z drzemki, przekrzywioną koszulkę, jakby ubierała się w pośpiechu i lekko opuchnięte usta, co kompletnie nie pasowało do wytłumaczenia, jakim mógł być sen. Ignorując jego spojrzenie – albo w ogóle go nie zauważając, co byłoby bardziej prawdopodobne – bez słowa zajęła miejsce drugiego pilota i połączyła się z radnym Andersonem. Nie odrywając od niej wzroku, Joker obrócił swój fotel z powrotem do ekranów, jednocześnie uważnie przyglądając się Shepard. Naprawdę byłby skłonny uwierzyć, że wyrwał ją ze snu, ale jedna drobna rzecz potwierdzała, że komandor była bardzo zajęta w chwili, gdy Anderson zażyczył sobie rozmowy z nią. Na bladej skórze jej szyi wyraźnie odcinał się czerwony ślad, którego – Joker dałby sobie rękę uciąć – nie było tam, zanim Shepard zamknęła się w swojej kajucie. Unosząc lekko brwi, wbił wzrok w ekrany, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, kto jest na tyle bezczelny i arogancki, by ośmielić się naznaczyć komandor Shepard w tak widocznym miejscu. Mógł się założyć, że cała załoga na tym pokładzie zdążyła już to zauważyć i był równie pewien, że kiedy już komandor zorientuje się, co znajduje się na jej szyi, każdy, ale to każdy będzie udawał, że nic nie widział.

Gdy skończyła rozmawiać, skinęła mu głową i obróciła się, by opuścić mostek, ale po dwóch krokach przystanęła. Po krótkiej chwili Joker usłyszał jej cichy głos.

- EDI – zaczęła i umilkła na moment, ale zaraz dokończyła stanowczym tonem – dopilnuj, żeby nikt nie zbliżał się do mojej kajuty.

- Tak jest, pani komandor – odpowiedział jej bezosobowy głos pokładowej SI. – Czy coś jeszcze?

- Nie, to wszystko. Joker – znów się zawahała na chwilę, jakby chciała zebrać myśli. – Kontynuuj lot.

- Tak jest!

Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zerknięciem przez ramię, gdy komandor ruszyła z powrotem w stronę windy, pocierając kark. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział jej tak rozkojarzonej, więc tym bardziej był ciekaw, kto ośmielił się wedrzeć do jej kajuty i doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu. Zepchnął jednak te myśli na boczny tor, woląc najpierw skoncentrować się na robocie.

- EDI, możesz znaleźć mi Mirandę?

- Przykro mi, panie Moreau, oficer Lawson znajduje się w miejscu poza moim dostępem.

Spojrzał ze zdumieniem na niebieski hologram po lewej.

- Myślałem, że masz dostęp do wszystkim miejsc na statku – powiedział powoli, uważnie obserwując SI.

- Na co dzień. Dwie godziny temu oficer Lawson odcięła mój dostęp do najwyższego pokładu.

Na krótką chwilę zabrakło mu słów. Na najwyższym pokładzie Normandii znajdowała się kajuta komandor Shepard i nic poza tym, więc skoro EDI twierdzi, że Miranda poniekąd odcięła cały poziom…

- Dobrze rozumiem, że nie skorzystała potem z windy?

- Nie, panie Moreau. Ostatnią zarejestrowaną aktywnością agentki Lawson przed odłączeniem mojego dostępu było zablokowanie drzwi kajuty komandor Shepard od wewnątrz.

Joker zagwizdał przez zęby i roześmiał się głośno. Kogo jak kogo, ale agentki specjalnej Cerberusa nie podejrzewałby o takie zachowanie. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, a na jego ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy tknęła go pewna myśl.

- EDI, jesteś w stanie stąd połączyć się z powrotem z pierwszym pokładem?

- Sprawdzę. – SI ucichła na moment i niemal sekundę później odezwała się ponownie. – Tak, panie Moreau, mam pełen dostęp.

- Jak rozumiem, Miranda cały czas tam jest?

- Tak, panie Moreau. Komandor Shepard właśnie zablokowała drzwi.

- Doskonale. EDI, cokolwiek będzie się tam działo… – dramatycznie zwiesił głos, by zaraz dokończyć z entuzjazmem. – Nagraj to.


End file.
